Nyaland
'Overview' Nyaland is a presidential federal republic in southwestern Dorjania that was originally founded by two persecuted refugee ethnic groups, the Qaree and the Halmonim. The nation is composed of nine federal provinces and a capital at Sya. Each province has its own smaller representative provincial governing council. By resisting several violent invasions from neighbors, Nyalanders have formed a truly cohesive national identity and have transformed the nation into an efficient regional powerhouse. In order to bridge ethnic gaps, the Sheenraish language was devised as a national language in order for all Nyalanders to be able to communicate with one another, although most citizens are multilingual. In recent years, high birthrates and a large influx of immigrants, mainly Paik and Mistzo, have significantly altered the demographic and linguistic makeup of Nyaland. Nyalanders enjoy a high degree of social mobility due to comprehensive federal health and education policies. Nyalanders on average enjoy a relatively high per capita income and a high standard of living. Etymology The name Nyaland is a combination of the Old Qareeo word "nyya," meaning "new," and the Arcasan word "land." The name was first proposed at the Second Adlir Conference as a way to bring together Qaree and Halmoni cultures, since at that time, Qaree spoke Old Qareeo and Halmonim spoke Arcasan. The name pays homage to the fact that the founding members of Nyaland were refugees, seeking shelter from persecution together in a "new land." History The Early Years (1200-1314AE) The sovereign Nation State of Nyaland was founded in 1220AE with the swearing in of President-General Malmat Worwick. The state is the product of a pact between two persecuted refugee ethnic groups, the Qaree and the Halmonim. The first official mention of the creation of a joint state was at the First Adlir Conference between Qaree and Halmoni leaders in 1203AE. However, it is widely believed that a previous private proposal of joint statehood actually catalyzed the Conference. Shortly after the nation's founding, it was decided that a national language, capital city, and common culture were needed in order to hold constituent ethnic groups together. A representative council was established to rule the somewhat fragmented nation. The first century of Nyaland's history was particularly bloody, as several empires and tribes that had previously oppressed the Qaree and Halmonim did not initially politically recognize the fledgling Nyaland as legitimate. Ensuing wars and atrocities forged a true national identity in place of the tribal identities of Qaree and Halmonim. The War of Independence (1219-1227AE) and the War of Salvation (1236-1242AE) exacted a high toll on the young state, and may have cost as many as 960,000 Nyalander lives, or about a tenth of the nation's population at the time. In 1298AE, the Lilac War erupted when two particularly bellicose and racist neighboring nations, Inandron and Streco, launched a war of extermination against Nyaland. 400,000 Nyalanders, mostly Halmonim, perished in a massive and well-organized genocide coordinated by Inandron and Streco. When the war ended in 1314AE, Nyaland not only found itself clearly victorious, but also in control of much of Inandron and Streco's now-scarcely populated territories. The addition of these swathes of territory and this resounding victory would soon turn Nyaland into a true regional powerhouse. The Lilac Recovery Era (1315-1370AE) This period saw several aggressor nations around Nyaland dissolve into anarchy and fiefdoms, while Nyalanders quickly rebuilt and resettled their lands. Population loss and devastation of property caused a brief but serious economic recession. A central banking system emerged to prop the economy back up. A provincial system was also quickly devised during this era, so as to better govern the much larger areas of land now comprising the nation state. A true capital at Sya and several major cities were able to emerge during this post-war era. Among these cities were the coastal cities of Taktir and Adlir, the plains city of Estrellas, and the lakeside city of Bymeer. A comprehensive educational system and compulsory military service programs were also created during this time period. Development and reconstruction during this period was facilitated by the development policies of one of Nyaland's greatest presidents, Harold Cappolano. Cappolano is credited with establishing a working government policy of respect towards all ethnic groups and allowing immigration of ethnic Qaree and Halmonim from surrounding regions. His immigration policy set the stage for an influx of immigrants of other ethnic groups as well. In this period, Sheenraish (Nyalander) became the true mother tongue to most Nyalanders, as opposed to ethnic dialects like Qareeo or Halmoni. By around 1370AE, Nyaland could truly be considered a true powerhouse in the region. The Boom Years (1371-1500AE) This era started under the leadership of Harold Cappolano when he announced a new era of business friendliness and altered the role of the head of state by renouncing complete presidential control over the military. The President-General would from then on be referred to as President, with special total powers granted to him or her only once the Council of 18 had declared war. War only broke out twice during this period, once in 1393AE and again in 1449AE. Both of these wars were instigated by a reformed and truncated Inandron, but did not last long due to Nyaland's superior population, military structure, technology. The periods of prolonged peace allowed the population, especially the Qaree population, to skyrocket. Much of this growth was due to immigration and high birth rates. Paiks, long a minor ethnic group, now began to immigrate in large numbers to Nyaland, forming the third major ethnic group of Nyaland. Large-scale business and industrialization took off at the tail end of this era, under the first female president of Nyaland, Lynn Marqo. A large economy bolstered Nyaland's spending power, which began to manifest itself in the form of social spending on education and healthcare. The Modern Era (1501AE-present) The Modern Era was inaugurated by a large economic recession, an influx of Mistzo immigrants seeking economic opportunity, and unrest between Halmonim and the exploding Qaree population. Much of the Qaree population differed in religion and language from those of Halmonim and Paik, and only a long period of reeducation and a major catastrophe allowed the groups to finally forget their ethnic differences. In 1587AE, a series pf massive Inandron terrorist attacks rocked the nation. Terrorists attacked several key financial, political, transportation, and social targets across Nyaland, particularly in the border cities and Sya and Taktir. In all, 4,024 Nyalanders perished in these attacks, which drew international condemnation. A long and drawn out war in Nova Inandron from 1587-1604AE united Nyalanders beyond ethnicity and actually served to boost the economy due to increased military spending. The war also served to get more youth involved in the international world. This helped establish optimism that in the Modern Era, Nyaland was set to play a key role in international affairs. Category:History Category:Etymology Category:Nations